Ru's Fairy Tail
by wolfandllamalover
Summary: I imagined Fairy Tail with an OC female lead. I actually really love Lucy. I had fun imagining this new character Ru interact with the characters. NatsuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A young girl watched as her father cooked with magic. He summoned a frying pan and a knife out of thin air. He heat the pan with pink flames in mid air. The brilliant man chopped the vegetables cleanly. The food was fried. As it was the young girl smiled a big smile. Her eyes lit up when the food disappeared and reappeared on a white plate. Her father finished the plate with a beautiful presentation. It was as though it was work of art. The product was delicious. The young girl watched the people he was serving enjoy each bite with a smile. The father approached the girl with a pat on the head and a grin. Then he kneeled down to her level, "Ru, when you cook with magic remember it always must bring a smile to one's face."

"Okay, daddy!" the girl responded.

She ran back to kitchen and practiced with an egg. She tried to heat the pan with flame but it ended up going into the pan and burned the egg. The young girl named Ru began to cry. Her father pat her head, "next time focus on the flame and it will listen to you."

Ru woke up as a young woman. A tear went down her cheek. She wiped it. A stout, short man thumped his foot loudly and grunted, "miss Ru! Are you sleeping?!"

Ru panicked, and got up quickly, "no sir! I was just resting my eyes while on my break!"

She bowed to the man. "Hmph, get back to your work."

"Yes, of course sir!"

Ru tightened the cloth that went in front of her black maid outfit. She adjusted her long light blonde hair that was in pigtails. Her red brown eyes looked toward the dining room. With a bright lovely smile she greeted new customers. "Welcome to Dumases, I have a nice seat ready for you," she would tell them with a kind voice.

They all smiled brightly at her radiance as she waited every customer. Checking to see if they were alright. Wondering what they wanted to order. She overheard something exciting from another young woman who was with her friend, "hey, hey did you hear? Salamander is in town!"

"No way! The famous Salamander?!"

"Do you want to go see if it's really him?!"

As the girls excitedly chatted Ru watched them. She grinned widely. On her lunch break she asked if she could go out. The stout, short man grimaced then nodded his head. Ru squealed with joy. She skipped out the door. Ran to where all of the girls were running to, and there she spotted a peculiar man in the middle of town of Hargeon. He was certainly tall and wielded fire magic. Ru moved closer to the crowd to get a better look. Every girl had hearts in their eyes. Except for Ru. She wondered why she wasn't affected by his charm. _Charm? Is he using charm magic? The one that's band?_ She asked herself.

He certainly was handsome and seemed strong, but could he be fake? Ru started to back away from the crowd. She seemed to grow scared of the man who called himself Salamander.

"Igneel!"

She turned her head at the sound of a young man's voice. "Igneel!"

A young man who was tanned, and had spiked cherry blossom hair and black eyes pushed through the crowd. He was lean but he seemed rather muscular. "Igneel!"

Ru watched him intently with great interest. His face dropped, "who are you?"

The man's pose fell. He grinned at the young man, "does the name Salamander… ring any bells?"

The young man ignored him and walked away. The girls attacked him. As they did they said, "how rude!"

"Do you not know Salamander-sama?!"

"You better show some respect."

"W-what's wrong with you girls?!" the young man yelled as they were tackling him.

Ru approached them. "Hey, maybe he was so excited he got shy."

The girls paused. Then they thought hard about it. They got off of him. "Yeah, maybe."

"Why didn't he say so?"

The man who called himself Salamander blew a kiss at the ladies. Then he summoned a whip of fire. "Prominence whip" he said.

He took off on it with great speed. But before he left he told the girls, "I hope to see you at my party later."

The girls squealed as he flew off into the horizon. Ru was silent at first but then she blushed at the young man. He was still sitting on the ground seemingly puzzled, "who was that guy?"

Ru went close to him and held out her hand. The young man scowled at first. Ru pulled her hand away, "sorry I thought you needed help. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved."

The young man grinned at her. "No problem there!"

He grabbed her hand. "Thanks!"

His stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?"

The young man raised his brow at her, "why, you have food?"

The young man is stuffing his face at Dumases. He is sitting across from Ru. "You're really nice!"

He exclaimed with a mouth full. Some food debris hit Ru's forehead. She didn't scowl she just sat smiling gently at him. "So your name is Natsu? And you're looking for someone named Igneel?"

"Yeah, we thought we had a lead when we heard the name Salamander but he turned out to be a fake."

"Really? He's a fake?"

Natsu grinned at her. "Yeah too bad he didn't even look like a Salamander."

"What person looks like a Salamander?"

Natsu stopped eating. "Igneel's not a person. He's a dragon."

Ru stared at him silently with wide eyes. Then she looked at him with a cute glance, "dragons are real?"

Natsu laughed, "hell yeah they are!"

Ru giggled with a sweet voice. The stout short man stormed over, "miss Ru! You've gone past your hours!"

Ru panicked. She stood up immediately and bowed to the stout man. "I'm so sorry sir I lost track of time!"

Natsu pulled her close to him, "you want me to slug em'?"

Ru grinned gently, "that's okay. He's actually a really good boss."

"Whatever you say," Natsu then bowed to her on his knees, "thank you!"

Ru shifted nervously at first but then she gave him a gentle smile, "anytime you need me I'll be here."

Natsu blushed at her. He gazed at her gently. They gazed at each other for a little while. Suddenly! A blue cat burst through the door of the restaurant. He ran up to Natsu in tears. "Happy!" Natsu said with a big grin.

The blue cat hugged Natsu. Ru kneeled down to them. "Aw, I love kitties! Whose this little guy?"

Natsu blushed at how close she was. "Happy!" the blue cat responded.

Ru pet Happy's head, "nice to meet you Happy."

Happy blushed and looked at her with bright eyes. "Hey, hey Natsu! Who's she?!"

"Ru! Are you stalling again?! If you don't get back to work I'll fire ya right here and now!"

Ru stood up and immediately adjusted her outfit and hair. She waved at Natsu and Happy. Then she waited on tables and greeted new customers. Natsu watched her for a while. Then he got up. "Happy, let's go," he said before he left.

Happy followed him. Ru kept working until the late evening. When her work was done she changed into her normal clothes and let down her hair. Once she was done putting on her open hoodie, leggings, brown boots and a silver key on her belt, she picked up a knife and started chopping vegetables with magic. One cut cut many, finely. She heat the pan with a yellow flame in mid-air. Then she lit the pan briefly. She didn't burn a single morsel. She plated the dish on top of rice beautifully. It was full of some sort spice made through magic. It had a unique taste. As she ate her plate she shook her head, "not enough spice."

Her magic level seemed to be raised from the dish. She started cooking with magic again. The second plate did not turn out quite right either. She tried again. She worked until the late hours. Practicing her magic creating that dish. She stopped when the spice was just right.

She left the restaurant late at night. Ru walked on a road that overlooks the sea and harbour. She sees a boat out on the water. Some girls close to her squeal, "that's Salamander-sama's party right?!"

"Too bad we couldn't go!"

"Right?"

Ru stops and looks at the boat. She thinks deeply to herself for a minute or two then she heads toward the harbour. She stands on the beach for a second then she stands on the water. She walks on it. She seems to be walking on it with magic. Ru quickly makes it to the boat. It is big. She can't make it to the deck on her own. She takes the silver key from her belt. Ru quietly summons a strange looking navy blue dog that seems to have a horn?

She waves at it, "hi Jo!"

The dog grins at her, "puuuu."

Ru looks at the boat. "Can you help me out Jo? I need to get to the deck."

"Pu!"

The water moves up and forms a bridge from Ru to the boat. Ru runs up it with Jo. She makes it to the back balcony of the boat. The water bridge collapses into the sea. She looks at the dog with a smile, "thanks Jo! I'm going to stop this imposter!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading my story! I will read it again to check for any errors that I may have missed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Natsu is looking out at the harbour with a big grin. He laughs to himself. Happy smiles at him, "what's wrong, Natsu?"

Natsu laughs again with a blush, "she was super nice! She even fed us! I hope we see her again!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaims happily.

"Hey, hey! Isn't that Salamander-sama's party?!" a girl near him asks her friend.

Natsu looks over at them. His smile goes away. He frowns at them. "Hearing that doesn't feel right to me," he tells happy in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah! He's so cool! He's even a wizard of Fairy Tail!" one of the girls exclaims loudly.

Natsu scowls furiously. He directs it toward the boat. While scowling at it he seems to get motion sick. He crouches holding his stomach. "Fairy Tail?" he says.

* * *

Ru is studying the boat. She goes to each room on the balcony. They seem to be dark and empty. They're all bathrooms. One bathroom seems suspicious. There seems to be a person collapsed on the floor. Ru freaks out a little and approaches them. They are a young woman in a pretty dress. The girl herself is quite lovely. Ru feels for a pulse. She hears quiet snoring. "She's asleep? Is it from alcohol? Or is it some sort of magic? Sleep perhaps?" she asks herself quietly.

Jo is standing guard just outside of the bathroom. Ru gets an idea. She trades clothes with the passed out girl. They are almost the same size. Ru is a more on the petite size, her bust is a little larger for her size. It manages to hold up the dress. Ru looks at young woman worried, "I'm sorry, I will stop this guy so you won't have to suffer."

Ru quickly runs her fingers through her long blonde hair. She fixes it into a nice bun. Then she puts on the girl's heels. Ru stands up and leaves the bathroom. She tells Jo to stay where he is because it would be suspicious. Ru finds the way to get to the main deck. She gets there right when the imposter is flirting with all of the girls. Each of them are quite lovely. Ru tries to fit in. She notices a refreshment table. She tries the clams. "Too much salt, too overdone it's really tough," she says to herself.

As she tries the food she does not notice that she catches the imposter's eye. He struts over to her with a smirk. "Are you enjoying our exquisite food, beautiful young lady?" he asks her.

She looks up at him with a frown. "Your clams are too tough and salty. The salad has gotten soggy from the water. The souffles have gotten lukewarm. No way in hell is it exquisite," the imposter listens to her he is quite surprised by her words, "plus there's no heart in it."

The fake man laughs. He looks at her with a crooked grin. "Young lady, you have quite the palette. Are you a chef?"

"I want to be one," she says with a downcast glance.

"Well, chef or not, you are quite interesting. Why don't you come up to my private quarter," he winks at her like a creep.

Ru hesitates at first, then she tries to smile at him. It comes out as a grimace. The man laughs. He guides her she follows him. His private quarter is a room of luxury. Ru stares at it with awe. She has never seen such a room before. She did grow up in a common middle class household after all. So when she saw the room she was mesmerized. The imposter chuckles at her creepily. "Have you ever seen a room like this before?"

She fakes a grin at him, but it comes out as a grimace. "No I haven't."

"I see. What kind of upbringing did a beautiful lady such as yourself have?"

"I don't want to answer that," she told him with scowl.

"Playing hard to get? I love that type of girl. Come, why don't you sit down? We have the finest champagne."

"Not next to an imposter, you fake Salamander. Isn't that right? Jo!"

Right when she called the dog's name he burst into the private room in a torpedo of water. At the same time Natsu burst in through the ceiling. He landed and glared at the imposter. Ru looked at him surprised. "Natsu?" she asked with a blush.

"Ru! What are you doing here?" Happy asked her with a big smile.

Natsu did not see her he was focussed on the fake Salamander. Suddenly his posture fell and he seemed to grow very motion sick. Ru ran over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Natsu, are you okay?"

Natsu seemed shocked to see her. He blushed at her, "Ru! What are you doing here?"

Ru smiled at him, "I'm trying to stop this imposter. I think he is planning to do some human trafficking. I found a girl passed out that confirmed it."

The fake man looked at her with a wicked glance, "I'm impressed, but what can a celestial wizard with only a Nicola do? As far as I can tell you're useless."

Ru sent him a look of fire. "It doesn't matter what I can do or not do. I refuse to let you bring harm to the innocent! Isn't that right?! Jo!"

"Pu!"

Right then and there was a small wave. Ru jumped from the boat and landed on the small wave. She added magic to it to make it huge. It swept the boat toward the shore. She brought it onto the harbour using the force of the wave. The imposter panicked. With the boat not moving Natsu felt better. He recovered quickly from being motion sick. Ru landed on the sand with Jo next to her. Happy happily landed on her shoulder. "Thanks Ru, you saved Natsu and I too," Happy told her with a blush.

Ru smiled happily at the cat, "as long as everyone is alright that's all that matters."

Natsu grinned at Ru with a blush on his cheeks. Then he stood tall and focussed on the imposter with a ferocious glare. "Let me take a good look at you," he said lowly.

The imposter seemed to panic but he kept a straight face. "What?" he asked Natsu anxiously.

Natsu pulled his jacket off revealing an red emblem on his shoulder. It was the mark of Fairy Tail. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! I've never once seen you in my life!"

Ru looked at him in awe. The men freaked out. "Bora-san! That mark! He's the real thing!"

"His real name is Bora?" Ru asked.

"Bora, the Prominence Bora. He was once someone who belonged to Titan Nose," Happy explained to her.

Ru seemed to be in deep contemplation. "Is it fun being in guild?"

Happy smiled brightly at her, "you bet'cha! We're like family!"

Something felt warm inside of Ru when she heard that. She had a big smile on her face. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Aye!"

Bora attacked Natsu with purple fire. It directly hit him. Ru grew very worried. She started to run over to him. Happy stopped her. "You better stay back Ru, he'll be okay cause he's Natsu!"

Ru still seemed very worried. The fire suddenly seemed to get sucked in by something. It was soon revealed that Natsu was eating the flames. "Disgusting, are you really a fire wizard? These flames are gross."

Ru watched in wonder. Happy grinned at her expression. Natsu did not hold back he ate it all and sent it right back to Bora and his men. Ru kept watching his every move with a blush. "I don't care if you're a good guy or bad guy you will not run Fairy Tail's name through the mud!"

He punched and kicked with fire. Bora tried to attack him but his fire had no effect. "Pay attention! This is what a Fairy Tail wizard is like!" Natsu exclaimed before he landed his attack.

Natsu sent Bora flying to a bell. Bora seemed unconscious from the punch of fire. Natsu jumped down and landed in front of Ru. He gazed into her eyes. She gazed back at him. Then he grinned sheepishly at her, "thanks for saving us, Ru!"

Ru smiled happily at him with a blush. "Anytime!" she said to him.

The rune knights of Fiore marched toward them. Natsu took Ru's hand and started to run. Happy flew after them. "Wait, where are you taking me?"

"We gotta get away or we'll be in big trouble… come with me Ru!" Natsu said to her with a big smile.

Ru reflected his smile. She nodded her head with a blush. Natsu not once let go her hand as they ran.

* * *

Ru and Natsu stood outside a tall, yet warm and welcoming building. Ru, wearing her hoodie, leggings, and boots, looked at it with wonder. Her heart warmed at the sight of it. "This is… Fairy Tail?" she asked herself.

"You bet'cha! Ru," Natsu answered her happily with a blush.

Ru grinned at him. Natsu kicked the door open. "I'm back!" he exclaimed with a strange scowl on his face.

Ru giggled at him. "Back already huh? Natsu, did you find what you wer…" a thin man with buck teeth asked him before Natsu slammed his foot in his face.

Natsu scowled at the man. "All you told me were lies! Igneel wasn't there!"

Natsu picked up a table and threw it at him. A brawl broke out. Most of the members of the guild joined the fight. Ru stood looking at the brawl with a bewildered expression. Happy landed on her shoulder. "Happy, do they fight often?"

"Aye!"

"I wonder what I should do to say hi?" she wondered.

"That's what you're worried about?" Happy asked.

A beautiful young woman approached Ru. She was quite lovely. Blue eyes, gorgeous figure, white hair. Ru recognized her. "You're Mirajane-san right?"

"My, my this cute girl knows me?"

"Of course you're featured in Sorcerer Weekly," Ru said quietly with a blush.

Ru squirmed. She fidgeted nervously with a blush. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mira's face fell for a moment. Then she hugged Ru. Ru freaked out a little. "M-mirajane-san…"

"Please call me Mira, you are too freaking adorable, you make me want to hug you," Mira let go of Ru and looked into her eyes.

"Welcome to the guild Ru!"

Ru smiled at her. "Thank you, Mira. By the way, shouldn't we stop them?" she asked as Mira guided her into the guild.

"Don't worry about that, besides…" Mira gets knocked into a table by a tanned man with white hair, "isn't it fun?"

Ru panicked and tried to take the man off of her. The man scowled at her actions. "You tryin' to pick a fight?"

Natsu noticed the man's scowl and words. He ran and jumped in front of Ru. "You want a piece of her, Elfman?! Ya gotta get through me!"

Natsu punched him in the face. The two started their own brawl. Ru snapped back to reality and cradled Mira in her arms. Suddenly, a black haired young man was thrown her way. He fell on top of her. "Seriously, Natsu!" he groaned.

"Hehehe, come at me Gray!"

Ru managed to get back up to her feet. She watched the entire guild. A giant stopped them. He told them, "stop it you fools!"

They all stopped and went quiet. Except for Natsu, "Gahahaha! I'm the winner! Gahahaha!"

The giant stepped on Natsu. Ru ran over to him. Once the giant stepped off of him she did her best to hold him up. Natsu smiled at her, "thanks Ru!"

Ru smiled back at him with a blush. She looked up at the giant. He transformed into this tiny old man. The old man grinned at Ru. Then he leaped onto the balcony of the guild. "You fools! The council sent me all this paperwork! What am I gonna do with each of you!"

The guild all frowned and seemed guilt ridden. Ru watched each of them. "However," the old man began, "screw the council! You will not reach heights if you worry about the eyes above! This is Fairy Tail we walk our own path!"

Ru grinned, laughed and cheered. Natsu watched her do this and he grinned at her with a blush.

* * *

"So Ru, what kind of magic do you do?" Mira asked politely.

"C-cooking magic and a bit of celestial magic," she said shyly and quietly.

Mira paused with a smile then she dramatically reacted. "Cooking magic? You're a wizard chef?!"

"Well, I want to be one like my father," Ru explained as she fidgeted nervously.

"Can you cook for us? We want to taste your cooking. Please cook for us, right now."

Ru blushed at first. Then she smirked. She put on an apron and had a look of fire in her eyes. She summoned a knife and frying pan out of thin air. One chop cut the vegetables into many. She cut them perfectly. Then she lit the pan with fire in mid air. The ingredients floated magically into the air. They collided together. They caused a firework explosion. Natsu watched her magic with awe. For he had never seen cooking magic quite like this before. Then they were each plated on top of rice. Ru made sure she got the spice just right through magic. The old man took a spoon full and tasted the dish. He felt as though each bite melted in his mouth. The spice was something he had never tasted before. He felt his magic power level rising. The master looked to Ru with tears. "Your talent is irreplaceable. I can feel the effects of your cooking. It makes my magic level rise," the master got on his knees, "please be a part-time chef for Fairy Tail."

"Did it make you want to smile?" she asked innocently.

The master grinned at her, "of course it did. You have great talent for someone so young."

Ru blushed and smiled at the master. Natsu blushed at her. He tasted her food. He had a huge wicked grin. The entire guild tried a bite of her food. They all smiled and had tears in their eyes. They could feel its benefits immediately. Ru giggled and smiled at the guilds reactions. Mira called her over. She asked her to hold out her hand. Ru did, Mira asked if she could put an emblem on her. Ru agreed to let her. It was an orange Fairy Tail emblem on her left hand. Natsu came over and welcomed her into the guild. Thus, Ru's days at the Fairy Tail guild began.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Cooking magic?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The entire guild watched Ru as she worked endlessly. Creating each dish with wondrous magic. One cut chopped the vegetables for the curry. She added the spice by making the vegetables float into the air and collide. Their collision gave a firework display. The entire guild watched in awe. Then she turned her attention onto the meat. Chicken was fried by a free floating pan in mid air. Beef was flipped without a spatula on the grill. Each steak was cooked to preference. Ru made sure she knew how each wanted it done. She orchestrated each technique by waving a magic knife that she summoned out of thin air. Each of the vegetables and meat were plated beautifully. The entire guild was served in good time. All of them enjoyed her food. They each felt different benefits of each different dish. All of them smiled as they ate. Ru did not stop working once. She kept taking orders from the members and cooked their dishes. Mira came up to her with a smile, "it's noon, Ru you are done for the day. Thank you for coming in at five a.m."

Ru grinned and blushed at Mira, "anytime! I really enjoyed seeing everyone smile."

Mira giggled at Ru's comment. Ru took off an apron that she was wearing. It had the Fairy Tail emblem on it. When Ru saw the emblem on the apron she looked down at her left hand. "I can't believe I'm also a wizard of Fairy Tail," she said to herself quietly.

Ru played with her silver key that was attached to her belt. Today she is wearing a light blue sweater, leggings, and her brown boots. Her long blonde hair was down. Ru stopped fidgeting with her key. She looked around the guild. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Ru couldn't help but feel like she wanted to be part of their fun.

"I need to find my Dad!" a young boy exclaimed to the guild Master, Makarov.

Ru watched them.

"Your father is a wizard of Fairy Tail. He can handle himself," Makarov told the boy before he gulped down ale.

"But he hasn't been back for days! I need to find my Dad!"

Ru seemed in deep contemplation as the little boy spoke. Her eyes grew to have downcast expression. Natsu who was nearby looking at the request board was listening to them. He scowled as he heard their conversation.

"Romeo! There is not a single wizard who cannot handle himself here! You're a wizard's son you should believe in your father!"

The little boy trembled then he punched Makarov in the face. "Stupid!"

Little Romeo ran off out of the guild. Natsu punched the request board. Then he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. Happy followed him. Ru thought deeply to herself before she too followed Natsu. She grabbed her pouch and put in on her belt and ran out the door after him.

All three of them were in a carriage. Natsu was laying down on the bench on his side. He seemed very motion sick. Ru watched him before she grabbed into her pouch and took out a chocolate truffle. She crouched down to Natsu's level. "Here, this is something that I've been working on. I heard magical chocolate truffles can heal any ailment temporarily. Do you want to try it?"

Natsu seemed to be nauseous from the sight of food, but he grabbed the truffle and put it in his mouth. He almost puked. Moments after he swallowed it he felt his energy come back. He stood up triumphantly. "I'm better!" he exclaimed.

Ru giggled. Natsu blushed and grinned at her. "Thanks, Ru!"

"Anytime!" Ru replied with a blush.

Natsu rambled on about fishing to Happy. Ru quietly watched them. Then Natsu turned his attention to Ru. "Why did you follow me? Don't you have to cook for the guild?"

Ru shook her head, "I finished my shift for the day. I want to help. I know what it's like to lose a father."

Natsu felt his heart thump at her final words. It warmed and made his chest feel like there was some sort of strange discomfort. The gentle smile that he gave her was a smile he had never given to anyone. Ru blushed at it. She felt shy and turned her attention to Happy. He was chuckling at her with his paw over his mouth.

Happy rolled his tongue and said, "he l-l-l-likes you."

Ru's face turned red and her heart was now beating quickly. She fidgeted. Natsu chuckled at how adorable she was being.

The carriage stopped. Natsu kicked the door open and triumphantly exclaimed, "we're here!"

Ru giggled at him. She looked outside and saw a blizzard? "Macao's mission is on a mountain?"

Natsu nodded his head and helped her out of the carriage. Ru looked around. Even though she was wearing a sweater she was freezing. She started to tremble from the cold. Natsu took off a rolled up red blanket and wrapped her in it. He grinned at her, "ready to hunt a vulcan?"

"Vulcan? You mean the body possessing creature? I've never even seen one before only read about it," Ru said to him with wonder in her eyes.

"Be careful, they like women."

"Oh, I see. I will be then."

They continued on their search for Macao. Natsu shouted his name. Ru went far away from Natsu to check. At one point she was so caught up searching that she could barely see his figure. "Macao-san!" she shouted.

She searched behind many cliffs on the mountain. _Would he be in a cave?_ She wondered.

Ru searched for a cave. She couldn't see one, the blizzard was causing white-out. She made it back to Natsu. He grinned at her. "There you are Ru! We better stick together!"

"It's hard to see with this blizzard. Should we wait it out for a little bit?"

"Nah, we'll be fine we gotta look for Macao."

Natsu's face turned to a glare. He is directing it behind Ru. He moved in front of her and readied himself in a protective stance. Ru felt her heart throb at him being protective. "Stay back Ru, I smell a nasty odor," his voice was low.

Ru put her guard up. Suddenly a monster leaped high from the top of a cliff that leaned over them. The beast chuckled as he landed right behind Natsu. It grabbed Ru and ran back up the cliff. Natsu tried to attack it but it punched him and sent him flying to the bottom of the cliff. "Damn you vulcan!" Natsu shouted at it.

There was no response. It had already disappeared behind the wall of snow. Elsewhere, it carried Ru back to its cave. It placed her down. It danced around her, "woman, woman, woman," it chanted.

Ru looked at it seriously. "Can you help me find Macao?" she asked it.

The vulcan ignored her and kept chanting "woman". Ru sat down on the ice and pondered what she should do. It was then that Natsu flew into the cave. Happy flew him to it. He angrily pointed at the monster. "Monkey!"

"Natsu!" Ru exclaimed happily.

Natsu charged at it, "where are you hiding Macao?!"

"You think he's hiding him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

As Natsu was charging he slipped on ice and went flying to the icy cave wall. Ru panicked and ran over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Natsu blushed at her. Then he stood up with pride and announced, "if you don't tell me monkey I'll give it to ya."

Natsu charged at the vulcan with a fist of flame. The beast swung at Natsu and sent him flying out of the cave. Ru ran to the entrance and screamed, "Natsu!"

She tried to search for him but the blizzard covered the mountain in a wall of snow. She felt herself tearing up. She turned and glared at the monster who was chanting, "woman". She took her key from her belt and walked over to ice that was covered in snow. She summoned Jo by using the snow as a form of a water source. Once Jo was summoned she pointed to the beast, "he may have killed my first friend. Get him Jo!"

The ice transformed into water and shot like a bullet at the vulcan. The monster dodged Jo's attack. Ru was about to tell Jo to do another attack then she stopped. Something struck her in her thoughts. "Wait," she said, "vulcans takeover a body in order to survive. If that's the case then this vulcan may be Macao."

She looked the beast in the eye and asked, "are you Macao?"

It seemed to tremble and look at the her with surprise. Then it shook its head and reached down to grab her. "You better not touch her!" the voice belonged to Natsu.

The vulcan was sent flying by a fiery punch from Natsu. The beast passed out from the attack. Natsu flashed Ru a grin. "You alright, Ru?!"

Ru nodded her head with a blush. The next second she hugged Natsu, "I'm so glad you're alive! I thought I lost my first and only friend!"

Natsu blushed, then he chuckled happily. "You can never lose me cause I'm Natsu!"

Ru giggled and let go of him. She gazed at Natsu, he gazed back at her. Those few minutes stopped for a moment. Happy walked up to them and rolled his tongue, "they l-l-l-like each other."

Ru blushed and Natsu chuckled again with a big grin. Ru remembered the monkey. "Natsu, I think the vulcan is Macao."

Natsu seemed surprised. Ru took out a chocolate truffle and walked over to the beast. She put it in the vulcan's mouth. It swallowed it. The transformation wore off magically and a middle-aged man was seen leaning up against the ice. "Macao!" Natsu bellowed and ran over.

Ru saw his injuries and took out another truffle. She asked Macao to eat it. The man accepted her request and ate the truffle. His injuries closed up considerably, yet he still seemed exhausted. Natsu picked up Macao and rested his body weight on his strong shoulders. "Macao, we're getting you out of here! Romeo is waiting for you!"

Macao grinned. The four of them left the cave.

They made it back to Magnolia, Fairy Tail's hometown. Romeo ran up to them. "Dad!" he shouted for joy.

Tears were in his eyes. He leaped and hugged Macao. The man let go of Natsu and held his boy in his arms. Ru cried at the moment. She wiped tears. Natsu noticed and panicked, "Ru! Are you okay?!" his eyes went wide, "did you get something in your eye?!"

Ru shook her head with the most gentle smile, "it's just so beautiful. Their bond is so nice."

Natsu smiled gently at her. He had a dove-like gaze. He felt like he wanted to kiss her, but he thought she wouldn't like that. So he kept his urge to himself. Together they watched Macao and his son walk off towards their home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting I've been so busy with school! But soon I'll update the story any chance I have.


	4. Chapter 4

Ru is at home today. It's a beautiful Saturday. She is preparing a batch of chocolate truffles. As soon as they are done she places a few of the them in her pouch. Today she is wearing her open hoodie, and leggings. Her long blonde hair that reaches her hips sways when she moves around her brand new apartment. The guild let her sleep at their home building while she found a place to live. For that she is grateful and makes sure to not let anyone down while she cooks for them. And she made a promise to herself that if she goes on jobs to not disgrace the guild. It has been two weeks since she first joined, yet they made her feel like she is family. She will never forget their kindness. Her apartment is on the small end. The kitchen is a small area that attaches to the bedroom. Her bedroom connects to a small seating area where she has placed a wooden table and chairs. Her bathroom is right before the kitchen. It is a decent bathroom. She has a nice sized tub. Ru decides to take a bath. She is feeling a little sweaty from the heat of midsummer. She decides to put on a t-shirt after she first takes a bath. She also picks out navy blue short shorts. Ru runs the bath. Once it is filled she relaxes and lays her head back. "The water feels so nice," she says to herself happily.

Ru sighs with content. Her bath lasts for a half hour. Once she is done washing away the sweat she gets out of the tub and dries herself off. She puts on her t-shirt and short shorts. She brushes her long hair and wraps it in a towel. She exits the bathroom with another sigh. "Yo, Ru!"

She heard Natsu's voice. Ru darts her head to where his voice was coming from. He is sitting on her bed relaxing. Happy is sleeping on her pillow. Ru smiles happily at Natsu. She sits down on her bed close to him. "How are you guys today?" she asks.

Natsu seems to blush at her closeness. Then he flashes her a grin. "We came to hang out. Do you have any food?"

Ru nods her head and rushes to the kitchen to make him some food. Natsu gets up and leans against the door frame. He watches her and blushes when she looks at him. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

"It's nothing," he says while scratching the back of his head.

Ru brightly smiles at him. She gazes at him, he gazes back at her. A few minutes go by slowly. Ru snaps back to reality and makes Natsu a sandwich. She tries her best to hide her blush. She makes the sandwich with some leftover roast beef, and some type of cheese. She makes it in no time. She hands it to Natsu. He thanks her for it while looking at her with a dove-like look. He takes a bite. "This is the best sandwich I've ever had!" he exclaims.

Ru giggles and grins. Natsu blushes at her. He sheepishly takes another bite. He devours the sandwich in seconds. Happy wakes up and Ru gets him a fresh fish. The cat happily eats it. Once both boys have eaten she serves them some tea. They sit at her table and talk for a couple of hours and sip at their tea. Natsu after the second hour looks at her with a blush. "Hey, Ru! I was wondering if you wanted to join a team with me?!"

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Sure! Do people team up often in guilds?" she asks.

"Aye sir!" Happy replies.

"YES! She is on my team!" Natsu exclaims triumphantly.

He seems really happy from her answer. Ru seems to be excited at Natsu's happiness. "It's really nice seeing you so happy! Even though we've only known each other for a couple of weeks. It feels like we've known each other for a lot longer," Ru tells Natsu, she looks at Happy, "you both have made my life so happy."

Natsu's grin in that moment was full of so much light. Happy is blushing at her. He is giving her a gentle look. "Where have you been hiding? Heaven?" Happy asks.

Ru giggles and shakes her head. They keep talking for another half hour. Natsu shows her an ad for a job. Ru reads it, "we have to destroy a book? He is offering 100, 000 jewels for a single book?"

"Yeah, apparently the dude who has it is also in need of a maid. A blonde one."

Ru blushed at his remark. "I see, well, I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Ru!"

They are riding in a carriage. Natsu is chatting happily with Ru. The both of them are talking about their hope for many adventures to come. Natsu also asks her what her favourites are, she shares that she likes the colour orange, and her favourite food is a juicy hamburger. Natsu likes meat and fire, also the colour orange. Happy chimes in on his love for fish. The time it took to get to the town where the client lives was very quick. They are walking in a town that is very unfamiliar to Ru. For she has never been anywhere except for Magnolia. She walked through the village with wonder. She was tempted to buy mysterious ingredients that she had never before encountered. She comes across a good deal for exotic chocolate beans. Natsu grins as she buys them. His stomach rumbles. "Hey, Ru, can you make me some food? I'm starvin'."

"Aye," Happy agrees with Natsu.

"The only ingredient I have on me is chocolate. Why don't we go to a restaurant? My treat," Ru answers.

Natsu and Happy leap for joy. They cheer and bow to Ru. She blushes and heads the way to the closest restaurant to the market. Natsu and Happy sit down at the table. Natsu slams his arm down on it, Happy copies him. "We'll have some of your finest meat," he says.

"Aye!"

Ru giggles at them with a blush and sits down beside Natsu. She orders a hamburger and fries. Natsu orders several meat dishes. They chat about their families. "Igneel was the one who raised me!" Natsu exclaims proudly.

"Igneel? You mean the dragon?" Ru asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yeah! What about you? Where are your parents?" Natsu asks her.

Ru seems to grow really sad. Natsu studies how her eyes become cloudy. She wipes away a tear. "I don't know. My Dad went missing when I was 13, and I've never met my mom. She's still alive as far as I know, but she's never made any attempt to come see me. My Dad never told me why she left."

Ru finds herself silently crying. She struggles to wipe away the tears that keep falling. She feels like she is about to lose all control. Natsu rubs her back. She looks at him. They gaze at each other. Natsu blushes and flashes her a sheepish smirk. "I'm sure your Dad and Mom are fine. Like how Igneel is probably okay, except I don't know where he is."

Ru smiled at Natsu. She stood up and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Natsu, you've made me feel better," Ru tells him softly.

Natsu's face turns red. He can feel his heart beat loudly. There is this tugging feeling. It makes him uncomfortable, yet he can't resist wanting to continue feeling this way. Once Ru lets go him, he can't help feeling like he wants her to continue and not stop. This feeling confuses him. He's never felt like this with anyone before. Happy is smirking at them with a blush, "she l-l-l-likes you."

Ru's face turns red she starts fidgeting. Natsu can't help, but smile at Happy's comment. He pumps his fist in the air with a wide grin.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry I'm late!**


End file.
